The Masque of the Red Death
by The water Lilly
Summary: <html><head></head>Slight AU. When Fenton is called onto a case concerning an old rival, the whole family must relive the horrible past that has left them all scarred. Things begin to take a turn for the worse and the brother's must work together with their father to stop the mysterious "Red Death" before it kills everyone in Bayport.</html>


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is another one of those weird ideas that has been stuck in my head for a while so I thought I would try it out, see where it goes. I will still be updating my other stories as my schedule and my creativity allow. Also look for another crossover coming up here soon. Hope you like it and please note that it is AU in some ways as you will see in the story. **

**(Disclaimer: Still unable to say that I own anything of great value such as the Hardy Boys of the Following.)**

Chapter 1

Dr. Mark Gallagher rolled his eyes as his neighbor, the middle aged Mrs. Morrison screamed for him to "turn that dang light off" for the eighth time. It was now three o'clock in the morning and the light inside Gallagher's garage was still burning bright. The sound of test tubes and the smell of latex gloves filled the air inside, but Gallagher had a mask on and classic Metallica playing in his ears as his mind worked through the complex equations in front of him. His mind was in a race with is heart as adrenaline soared through his veins.

_The Master Would Be So Pleased._

As Mrs. Morrison yelled out from next door again, Dr. Gallagher began to eye the chemicals in the test tubes in front of him. After contemplating a fantasy for a moment, Mark shook his head. She wasn't worth the chance of ruining his work. His work that would soon change the world. No one would be safe. No one but those who followed the Master. He quickly pulled up his computer and printed out the quote,

"The "Red Death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous."

The Red Death would now rise from the ashes and help The Master create a new world, a new society, in which his people would thrive. He wished that he would get to see that perfect world, that nirvana, but alas, he had a much more important role than simply being a part of the new world. He would be one of the few chose that would help The Master bring about the new world.

_The Master Would Be So Pleased._

"I swear to all that is holy above, if you don't turn out that light Mark Gallagher, I will call the cops!"

Mark sighed again, finishing the last of his calculations and placing everything he would need for his mission in his messenger bag. He then smiled to himself reaching in the drawer beside him. He pulled out his Glock Devotee along with three bullets. While not his preferred method of dealing with pests, it would certainly work on the annoying Mrs. Morrison.

The most annoying ringtone in the world went off and caused Fenton Hardy to mentally curse whoever set it to his phone. It wasn't until after he hazily checked the caller I.D. did he realize that he was the one who set the ringtone so that he would recognize it as one of the most annoying people in the world was calling him. He harshly hit the answer button and muttered to the person calling,

"This had better be good Ezra, it's four o'clock in the morning."

"Don't you think I realize that Fenton."

"Clearly you don't, because you're calling _me_ at four o'clock in the morning."

"You know I wouldn't call you unless it was an emergency."

Fenton sighed, sitting up and rubbing his free hand over his scraggly face and through his greying hair, "What is it Ezra."

"You're not gonna like it."

"You're calling me, I already don't like it, just spit it out Ezra, before I go back to sleep."

"It's Carroll."

Suddenly, Fenton was fully awake and began to get dressed, "That's impossible," he argued, "I spoke with the prison last Monday."

"We don't know it's him for certain, it could be one of his followers, or fans or whatever you call the crazy people that believed him, but whoever they were, they left a quote."

Fenton's blood froze in his veins.

"Poe?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Yeah, listen, I'll send you the address."

"I'm on my way."

Fenton didn't wait for any goodbye's hanging up the phone and finished getting ready. As he was heading out, the forty seven year old found his forty four year old sister standing in the doorway, her brown hair a mess and still in her pajamas.

"What is it Fenton?"

"Nothing to worry about Gert." He said giving her his best reassuring smile that he could under the circumstances. "Coillig just want's some help profiling a routine serial killer."

"Cut the crap Fenton." His sister whispered harshly, "First, there's no such thing as a routine serial killer, you taught me that, and second, Ezra said he would never call you in again unless…" she paused, realizing what was happening, "oh god, it's him again isn't it?"

"We're not sure Gertrude, "Fenton sighed, "and they won't know until I get there."

Gertrude nodded and followed Fenton as he passed each of his son's rooms, checking to see that they were still asleep.

"You'll keep an eye on them while I'm gone?" Fenton asked her as they gently closed the door to his youngest's room.

"As if you ever had to ask." She said playfully rolling her eyes.

Fenton smiled knowing a thanks wasn't necessary. Ever since Carroll had destroyed their lives five years ago, Gertrude had stayed with the Hardy family and kept an eye on the rambunctious boys whenever their father was gone. Fenton had no idea what he would've done without her. Upon reaching the hallway leading to the front door, he stopped to examine one of the pictures on the mantle. It was when the boys were nine and eight. They had been playing soccer in the front yard and had managed to drag both of their parents out onto the muddy field with them. By the time they were done, they were all so muddy that Laura Hardy had insisted they take a picture to show to the boys that mom could get down and dirty with them too. It was hard to believe that is was only a year later that they realized that there would be no more pictures or soccer games like that.

"The anniversary hits them pretty hard," said Gertrude, "I was going through some things in the attic and thought that this would be a reminder of the good times. With the media and everyone else only showing the horrible things that happened I figured that when they get home, they deserve a break from it all. Fenton nodded, once again mentally thanking his parents for his fantastic younger sister. It was hard to think that a little over five years ago, Laura Hardy was still alive. It was hard to be constantly reminded that Joe Carroll took the life of his sister, leaving his nephews without their mother.

"I'll call as soon as I'm headed back." Fenton promised.

"You better," she warned, "or your son's will track you down like bloodhounds."

Fenton smiled before leaving, checking the co-ordinates Bayport Police Chief Ezra Coillig had sent him.

Joe Hardy made his way down the stairs at 7:30 exactly as was surprised by the wafting aroma of fresh blueberry pancakes with maple syrup floating downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he found his Aunt Gertrude flipping several pancakes, still in her pajamas. While this worried him, as whenever Aunt Gertrude was stressed about something she tended to overcompensate through baking. But, he decided not to question it this early in the morning, and just enjoy the delicious breakfast.

"Morning Aunt Gertrude." He called to her.

"Morning Joe." She replied handing him a plate. "You're up early."

"No, Frank's just late." Joe said around a mouth full of blueberry goodness.

Frank was usually the early riser of the family, but wasn't actually sociable until he had his morning coffee. So Joe found the two separate abnormalities in his house quite unnerving. Just as Joe was about to start questioning, he and Aunt Gertrude heard a voice coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Look, Cal, can we just talk about this at school...What do you mean it's not that big a deal…No, I'm not saying that it's just…okay I'll see you then."

Upon entering the kitchen Frank greeted both of them and Joe asked, "Having a lover's spat up there Frank?"

Aunt Gertrude shot him a warning look as Frank sat down but Frank shrugged, "Not that it's any of your business _Joseph,_ but Callie and I were not fighting, just having a disagreement."

"Sure sounded like a fight there _Francine_."

Joe just managed to duck before being struck upside the head.

"All right you two no fighting at the table, or I will finish it for you and you don't want that do you?"

Both boys smiled shaking their heads;

"Heaven forbid we provoke the wrath of the great Aunt Gertrude. " Joe laughed.

"And don't you forget it mister." She smiled back and then turned to Frank, "Is everything all right between you and Callie?"

Frank looked down for a second then cleared his throat, "Maybe we should change the subject to something a little more interesting, like the fact that dad's gone this early in the morning and that you're overcompensating through breakfast again."

Joe sighed, leave it to Frank to ruin the moment using logic. Aunt Gertrude sighed.

"Am I really that predictable?"

She paused for a moment, looking between both the boys then replied, "Your father has decided to take a case."

The brothers looked at each other with worry. Their father hadn't taken a case in years. After he published his book, he was able to stay home more and avoid taking the kinds of cases he used to.

"Why would he do that?" Joe asked her.

"Chief Coillig called in a favor. It's nothing to get worked up about. I'm sure Ezra just wanted your father's professional opinion before continuing the investigation. "

The brothers shared a look again, knowing that neither of them bought that, but silently agreeing not to question their aunt, but rather interrogate their father the second he got home.

"Now hurry up and finish breakfast," she said returning to her cheerful voice, "you two don't want to be late for the last day of school."

**AN: As you can see I played around with the family dynamics a lot. I particularly like the idea of Aunt Gertrude actually being the younger and cool Aunt who came to help Fenton look after his two crazy kids. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
